Daddy Hagrid?
by jazzmyne16
Summary: What if things went differently when Hagrid was bringing Harry to the Dursley's? Father/Son fic. Romantic pairings still to be determined. Not Canon. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah**

 **A/N - Someone gave me this idea and I loved it. I have not abandoned my other fics I swear. Just I have no computer access and it takes a very long time on my mobile. I also don't have Internet 24/7 on my phone, but I will try and update soon!**

 **Prologue**

 **Hagrid took the small, crying baby from Sirius and held him in his large arms, tears gleaming in his eyes. Sniffing, he got onto the bike of the man before him and rode off into the night.**

 **On his way to Surrey, just over Kent, little Harry fell asleep and Hagrid thought of how when he woke up nothing would be the same. He thought of James and Lily, how they were so young to be taken by death. How they would never see their son grow up.**

 **And finally he thought about Dumbledore. The man had asked him to bring Harry to the Dursley's. They were Muggles, who hated magic if Hagrid remembered Lily's words correctly. How would they treat Harry? Would they even take him in? So many questions swirled around in his head. To many what ifs.**

 **Hagrid couldn't see anything happen to this boy. He had to do what Lily and James couldn't.**

 **He had made up his mind.**

 **Turning the bike around, drove away from Kent. Away from Surrey. Away from the Dursley's.**

 **...**

 **A/N - Let me know what you think :) I shall try to update really soon!**

 **Abi**

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you think, so I know whether to continue this or not :)

DISCLAIMER - Not not not not not not not not not mine. *cries in a corner*

"Where have they gone?! What are we going to do, we don't know if they're okay or where Harry is. If he's safe!" McGonagall paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. "I did say it weren't wise to trust Hagrid!"

"He always has been trustworthy. I believe he may feel as if he's acting in the boys best interest. "If we do not hear from him, we shall involve the Ministry."

"That boy better be alright Albus, or its you I'm after!" McGonagall sighed and left the Headmasters office and ponder where the giant and the boy who lived might be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(7 years later)

"Dad! Dad!" Harry yelled coming in the front door of the modest, old house. "I'm home!"

" 'Arry! How was school fer ya?" Hagrid beamed at the boy he'd grown to love, his son.

As Harry told him about his day, Hagrid found himself reminiscing about the past 7 years. After Hagrid had thought through a plan, he had taken all his galleons from his account at Gringotts and exchanged half for muggle money, (which he'd finally got used to). After fire calling Albus from the Leaky Cauldron, explaining why he'd done what he'd done and that Harry was completely safe, he'd taken Harry to the one place he could think of.

His dad's old house.

He hadn't been home since the summer before his second year, and it had needed a lot of work. Luckily his dad had kept all of Hagrid's old things, so taking out his umbrella and doing a shaky and not perfect "Scorgify" the house was a little cleaner, and he put Harry down in his old cot while he sorted the house out.

Harry grew to be a happy, polite, young boy who found it hard making friends, but knew he was loved. He was neither spoiled or treated badly, and rarely got into trouble. A grin was nearly always plastered on the child's face.

Hagrid hadn't heard a word from the wizarding world since that and it made him nervous.

But he put that thought to one side. They had a nice muggle life, Harry was now 8 and in primary school. Hagrid even had managed to get himself a job which he would officially starting at the London Zoo in two weeks.

"Dad? Are you listening?" Harry said shaking Hagrid's arm gently.

"Sorry 'Arry I was thinkin'. Wha' you sayin' son?" He replied.

"There's a new teacher that started today. He acted really strange when he read out my name on the register. Like he knew me or something." Harry exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - Ooooo who could it be? Sorry for the late update, I will be updating more! Please review and let me know what you think :)

Abi

xxx


End file.
